Field
Example embodiments relate to an electronic vaping or e-vaping device configured to generate one or more dispersions.
Description of Related Art
E-vaping devices, also referred to herein as electronic vaping devices (EVDs) may be used by adult vapers for portable vaping. An e-vaping device may generate a dispersion. A dispersion generator may generate a dispersion from a pre-aerosol formulation or pre-vapor formulation, hereinafter referred to collectively as a “formulation.” The e-vaping device may include a reservoir that holds a formulation.
In some cases, in order to provide one or more sensory experiences to adult vapers, an e-vaping device may include multiple formulations. However, in some cases the separate formulations may react with each other when held in a reservoir of an e-vaping device. Such reactions may result in the degradation of one or more of the formulations, or formation of one or more reaction products which may detract from the sensory experience when included in a dispersion, thereby reducing a shelf-life of a portion of the e-vaping device. As a result, a sensory experience of the adult vaper using an e-vaping device holding the formulations may be degraded.